criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bite Him Off/Transcript
YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON 3 months after Mia and Rozetta arrest Summer Klein..... Hamilton is seen rowing a boat, and Hamida’s with him.... **Hamilton: Phew...... Ugh..... My arms is hurting......... **Hamilton: You’re wearing your bathing suit under that dress? Are you? **Hamida: Yeah........ **Hamilton: Good.... Give me a minute...... Hamilton takes off his shirt, where Hamida suddenly looked away blushing.... **Hamilton: Such a beautiful area that is... I’m glad the animal control team dealt with the piranhas, if only they removed them, before the incident between Rani and Joseph happened..... **Hamilton: Now...... This spot doesn’t seem perfect for swimming..... it’s doo deep, and as I heard from Mia, you suck at swimming..... Hamilton continues rowing..... **Hamilton: Sooo........ Hamid- Hamilton looks at Hamida, and catches her looking sadly at her own reflection.... **Hamilton: Everything’s okay? Did something happen to you? **Hamida (shakes her head): I-I’m okay...... **Hamilton: Did you speak to Mia? **Hamida: ............. **Hamida: Hamilton..... I’d like to know... why do you trust me? Hamilton stops rowing, and holds Hamida’s hand... **Hamilton: Hamida.... They don’t mistrust you because you were friends with Marisol and Galinda, they do because you acted mean and satirical with all of them, especially Hasuro, making you the one who they hope to be the traitor, the most..... **Hamida: I already know that, I wish I was never mean... but I just can’t..... I just can’t handle ever- You didn’t answer my question! Why do you trust me? **Hamilton: Because Hamida, my dear..... I already know about what you’re going through.... I know you’re not mean for no reason, you’re just a fallen angel, a sweet little girl, who all what she needs is someone to protect her, and some kissing..... Hamilton then holds her face, opens his lips a little and starts to move his face towards her, where Hamida closes her eyes, expecting a kiss.... Suddenly yelling is heard.... **Hamilton: The hell is that...... Hamida opens her eyes..... **Hamida: It’s probably nothing, now lets just continue to where we stoppe- Hamilton ignores what she says, and rows all the way to the docks..... **Hamilton (while wearing his shirt): Ok Hamida... I’ll go and check what’s going on, you go find somewhere safe to stay in..... Hamida avoids eye contact with him, sitting on the boat grumpily.... **Hamilton: Hamida! Did you hear me?! **Hamida: Yeah..... fine..... whatever....... Hamilton runs to where he heard the yelling, and ends up at the mudpool, where he ends up calling Diego.... **Diego: Hamilton! What’s up?! So how did it go? Did you confess your love to her? Did she say yes?! **Hamilton: Kinda...... I think we were about to share a kiss..... **Diego: About? What do you mean? **Hamilton: We were distracted.... I heard screaming, I think someone’s in danger, it came from the mudpool...... **Diego: You could’ve at least continued the kiss bef- **Diego: Oh well...... maybe you can kiss her next time...... I’ll meet you at the mudpool.... **Hamilton: Thanks, buddy... **Diego: No worries, my amigo! YOU ARE HAMILTON Chapter 1 *Investigate mud pool (Victim identified: Aaron Camper) **Diego: Hi! Sorry that I took long...... **Diego: Yikes! Are these alligators/crocodiles.... no wonder the camp director, didn’t want anyone there..... **Diego: Holy shit! That guy! He’s been eaten by them! **Diego: You’re right! We DO know him! That’s Aaron Camper, the guy who Julian was convinced is the Kinder Reaper, and for good reasons too! **Diego: Did you manage to find anything else while searching? Like... something that’ll lead us to the murderer... **Diego: What is that idol-thingy..... it looks important! It even has blood covered on it!! **Diego: Yoyo can deal with that.... **Diego: I recognize that old camera! Only one person in camp owns that! **Diego: It belongs to Issac Hemsworth! You know him! The guy who told us about the Kinder Reaper...... **Diego: I agree... It’s suspicious that someone who’s chasing the reaper having his belongings near the dead body of a potential child molester.... **Diego: Aside from having to talk to him, I heard that the blue team are camping outdoors, I suggest we take a look at the tents..... *Talk to Isaac (1 star) **Isaac: Hello officers! What is it that you came to visit me for? **Diego: We’re here because we found your camera at the mud pool, where we found the dead body of Aaron Camper.... **Isaac: Aaron Camper? You mean like.... the blue team counselor....... **Diego: Yeah.... and a suspected Kinder Reaper....... **Isaac: Yeah....... I heard the rumors, I never spoke to him face-to-face though.... **Diego: You never spoke to him, but aren’t you on a hunt for the Kinder Reaper or something? **Isaac: Yes, but unlike you, I don’t use the interrogation method, I just spy on people who I find suspicious..... **Isaac: And Aaron..... he just seemed obvious, so I decided not to bother myself with him, as he already is being watched by many....: *Send idol to Yoyo (Killer attribute: The killer is superstitious) **Yoyo: Is.... it true Aaron got murdered...... **Diego: Yeah..... why do you care though.... Is there somethi- **Yoyo: Nah! Nothing...... I just..... **Yoyo: Anyway.... I’m surprised you don’t know what that is, I thought from all the gothic you watch, you’d know what and your encounter with the pagans at Old Valley, you’d know what that is, Diego..... **Diego: I mean, now that I think about it... Many of the pagans wore something similar to that, does that mean we’re looking for one? Since I did hear that they started doing their rituals out of Old Valle- **Yoyo: Not really.... Not only pagans wear that... These idols are kept, as some people believe they ward off evil spirits... **Yoyo: Meaning your killer is simply superstitious..... **Diego: So the killer is superstitious, whatever other items they have, they won’t be able to save them from our track! *Investigate outdoor camping site **Diego: What is this tobacco box doing here? **Diego: There’s a name engraved on it..... I suggest that we decipher i- **Anna: Ah! Diego! Hamilton! What are you doing here? **Diego: Anna-Rose..... I’ve forgotten about you... We have to talk....... *Talk to Anna-Rose (1 star) **Anna: Detectives.... Have you seen my horse shoe anywhere, I-I need it, for good luck....... **Diego: N-no.... we didn’t..... **Diego: Anyway, we’d like to speak to you about your brother..... **Anna: Look! If this is about the Kinder Reaper, forget it! Aaron is innocent! He would never kill anyone! **Diego: It’s not about that..... considering you saw Dani getting eaten... I think you won’t be that traumatized when we tell you- he’s dead... **Anna: AARON’S DEAD!!!!!! **Anna (crying): No! It can’t be! He said he would be taking me to the lake for fishing! He won’t die! **Diego: Unfortunately, it’s true.. He was pushed into a mud pool, and eaten by alligators.... **Diego: We will let you cope with the grief, meanwhile we’ll be investigating his death.... *Recover engraved text (1 star) **Diego: The name on the box says: JE. Ramis.... **Diego: So it belongs to Julian! What is his tobacco doing there? He isn’t from the blue team! **Diego: You’re right, we need to ask him! *Ask Julian why his chewing tobacco is at the blue team campsite (1 star) **Diego: Diego, we found your box if chewing tobacco at the blue team outdoor camping site, what were you doing there? **Julian: Me? No! You’re mistaken, I never went there, I just simply gave it to Natasha’s brother and his friends, they said they wanted to try it, and then give it back to me! **Diego: You let 13 year olds chew tobacco? Are you insane? **Julian: Maybe.... I dunno, you see at 12, I started smoking, so I didn’t see a problem with letting the boys try some dirt, hehe.... **Diego: Oh, Julian....... **Julian: Anyway, your question seemed out of the blue.... I’m assuming there’s a serious reason behind it.... **Diego: Yeah..... Aaron got murdered..... **Julian: Murdered? Good riddance! **Diego: Julian, you can’t say that, we don’t even know whether he’s a reaper or n- **Julian: Dude, are you serious? The guy’s watched X child filmography! Killer or not! That alone makes him deserving of death! **Julian: The only thing that makes me saddened by his death, is the fact that it was murder, meaning some other person will have their life ruined because they killed that bastard! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer eats boiled eggs) **Hasuro: I’m sad..... The victim’s HOT!!!! **Diego: Really?! First of all, the victim’s ain’t hot! Also, you’re talking about a potential child molester! **Hasuro: I don’t care about personality, even though it’s ew ew! Also people have different taste in men, you know?! **Diego: You’re a BIG WHORE, you know that Hasuro?! Haha.... **Hasuro: Don’t mention it...... **Hasuro: Anyway........... After looking at his body... For professional reasons of course..... I managed to find a clue! **Hasuro: Besides the mud and blood, the body had weird smell to it..... **Hasuro: I asked Sploder for help, and we managed to find out the killer eats boiled eggs.... **Diego: So the killer likes their eggs boiled. Once we catch them they will be in, not hot, but boiling waters!! Later...... **Diego: So... Lets recap the case!!! **Diego: We found Aaron Camper murdered at the mud pool.... and we don’t know whether he’s the Kinder Reaper or not..... **Diego: We found three suspects, one of which admitted of having delight in seeing them dead.... **Diego: We have found two clues. We don’t know whether any of the suspects eats boiled eggs yet....... **Randall: Which is where I can be useful!!! **Diego: Oh yes!!! I’ve forgotten that Jones sent you here, in order to help us! Glad to see you! It’s been months..... **Randall: Glad to see you too! I’ll go check whether any of the suspects eat boiled eggs or not! **Diego: Thanks... Anyway lets continue.... **Diego: The other clue is that the killer is superstitious..... we know Anna-Rose is... Oh! And Julian too, he used to have a lucky charm that his dad gave him, he gave it to Clay didn’t he! **Yoyo: Hamilton... Diego....... **Yoyo: We need to talk..... Chapter 2 **Diego: Let’s recap the case! **Diego: So far we managed to find 3 suspects, and 2 killer attributes..... **Diego: Randall went to speak to all of them, to see if any of them eats boiled eggs... **Diego: And so far, we know 2 of the suspects are supersititi- **Yoyo: Hamilton.... Diego...... **Diego: Yoyo, what’s wrong? **Yoyo: We have to talk...... *Talk to Yoyo (1 star) **Diego: Yoyo, what do you want from us? We’re busy invesigating a murder, you know? **Yoyo: The point is, I know where Aaron was before his death...... **Diego: YOU DO!! B-but that means we have to add you in the suspect list know!! **Yoyo: I understand, that’s why I’m confirming to you, that I’m both superstitious, and a boiled eggs consumer..... **Yoyo: Anyway, before Aaron died, I saw him leaving the camp’s faculty room! I suggest that you search it for clues! *Search camp faculty room **Diego: God.... This is the third time we had a case, where a team member is a suspect..... **Diego: Let’s not bother ourselves with this though.... Did you find any clues...... **Diego: That torn photo may lead us to another suspect or something....... **Diego: These drawers must be where they kept files about each team.... Maybe by searching the Blue Team drawer, we may find something..... *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Diego: The photo features the victim, with none other than our team counselor, Alyssa Bustamante! **Diego: They seem to be having a fun time..... Alyssa as we remember, is another person who we suspect to be the Kinder Reaper..... **Diego: Seeing that she and the victim were friends, we should speak to her! **Diego: And I know where she is! She told us that she’d be going to the river to catch some fish! *Talk to Alyssa (1 star) **Alyssa: What are you doi- Nevermind..... Since you came here, would you carrying this bucket for me, I caught a lot of fish, and it’s too heavy for me...... **Diego: Sure.... Damn! That sure is a dozen! How are you so good at fishing, it’s so difficult..... **Alyssa: Oh.... I just use my family’s fish bait, my grand-papa gave it for me, he says it gives us the luck of the sea..... **Diego: Oh.... That sounds.... cool.... **Diego: Anyway, we didn’t really come here to help you, originally.... We came here to tell you that Aaron got murdered, and judging by that photo, you were close...... **Alyssa: Yeah.... I heard of the news, poor Aaron.... **Diego: Poor? You do realize he’s a pedophile, right?! **Alyssa: Look! I don’t approve of people having sexual attraction to children, but there is no proof of him performing rape acts, for this he still has my respect..... **Diego: Respect? You’re crazy! **Alyssa: Ok! That’s it! Just give me the bucket, I don’t need your help.... *Look through drawers (1 star) **Diego: That note yells “KINDER REAPER”! **Diego: It seems like this person suspects the victim of being the serial killer, and who doesn’t? He’s the most obvious suspect! **Diego: But we still need to figure out who wrote this, for the sake of this investigation! We can’t ask Yoyo’s help as she’s a suspect, so we’d better identify the handwriting by ourselves! *Identify hand-writing (1 star) **Diego: So the handwriting was Isaac’s! **Diego: He claimed he didn’t pay attention to Aaron, as many people were spying on him anyway.... **Diego: That note proves otherwise! Lets speak with him! *Confront Isaac (1 star) **Isaac: How’s things going with the investigation? I was able to go and take Anna-Rose for fishing, to help her get over Aaron’s death..... **Diego: About Aaron, we know that you lied when you said you didn’t pay attention to him.... We found your note...... **Isaac (sweating): Oh......... **Isaac: I didn’t want to telly you, as I was afraid that you’d suspect me for the murder..... **Isaac: But.... I mean..... You can’t blame! The dude’s a pedophile! If anyone’s the Kinder Reaper, it’s obviously him!!! Like.... **Diego: We don’t blame you for your suspicions, but you shouldn’t confront people this way, unless you are a hundred percent sure!!! And with proof! We hope you haven’t decided to take justice in your own hands! Later........ **Diego: Ok, Randall, have you spoken to all the suspects? Did any of them admit to eating eggs? **Randall: Two of them did! Anna-Rose and Isaac! **Diego: Thanks, Randall! Anyway... Lets take a closer look at the outdoor campsite! We may find mire clues there!!! *Investigate campfire (Killer attribute: Killer knows fishing) **Diego: This fishing rod is covered with mud! **Diego: It must’ve been at the crime scene! It couldn’t be the victim’s, or else it wouldn’t be there... **Diego: So..... the killer must know fishing! And we know three suspects who do that hobby!! **Diego: You think we should recover that faded paper... well you do you... *Recover faded paper (1 star) **Diego: Holy shit! That’s a drawing of the victim being killed! **Diego: And his killer! It looks like Julian!! **Diego: So Julian wanted the victim killed, you’re right! That makes him worthy of another talk! *Speak to Julian (1 star) **Julian: Diego... Hamilton... What did you call me over for...... **Diego: Can you talk to us about this? **Julian: ......... **Julian: Ok look! I did have desires to kill Aaron, but I swear! I DID NOT pull the trigger! It was someone else! **Diego: Ok.... So you didn’t kill him... Can we ask you who this belongs to.... **Julian: It’s not mine for sure, I dislike fishing as much as I dislike the boiled eggs they serve us for breakfast. Heck! I would call sick on my father, every Saturday, to avoid him from taking me to his fishing trips! Later...... **Diego: We managed to find two more suspects..... **Diego: We know that Julian’s out, as he doesn’t two of our attributes... **Diego: I just hope Yoyo isn’t the ki- **Bruno: Diego! Hamilton! **Bruno: The Camp Director! He’s locked up the faculty room! Chapter 3 **Bruno: Hamilton! Diego!! **Bruno: The camp director! He locked up the faculty room! **Diego: He did what?! But we need it for the murder investigation! **Diego: We need to go speak to him immediately!!! At the camp director office..... **Clark: Hello there! What did you come here to report... **Diego: Director Masters, we came here to ask you for the keys of the faculty room... **Clark: Keys? Faculty room? What is that about?! **Diego: We are investigating a murder, and the faculty room is one of our crime scenes, we already searched it, but we still need access to it, in order to find the murderer.... **Clark: A MURDER!!! Why didn’t you say so? Here! You can have the keys, bring it back to me, once you’re done!!! Later...... **Diego: Phew.... Now we have full access to the room..... Now let’s go and search it!! *Investigate victim’s seat **Diego: Another ripped photo? What is it with these? **Diego: Ugh... You’re right, we have to restore it.... **Diego: What else did yo- **Diego: Someone engraved something on the victim’s table: “I KNOW THAT YOU RAPED YOUR SISTER!!” **Diego: And I recognize that writing style! That’s Alyssa’s!!! **Diego: Oh god..... I never about it....... Aaron’s sister’s a child, what if- **Diego: I’ll try to clear this out of my head, for now lets talk to Alyssa, and THEN lets talk to Anna-Rose to see whether Alyssa’s claim is true... *Talk to Alyssa (1 star) **Diego: Alyssa, you claimed to be the victim’s friend.. But now we learn that you accused him of molesting his sister! **Alyssa: Ugh.... I didn’t speak of this, in fears you’d have me arrested!! **Alyssa: Anyway, yes.... I lied about my friendship with Aaron, at least most if it... **Alyssa: You see before this week, I didn’t believe the rumors about Aaron, I mean he was sweet, and I thought when Julian was constantly trying to convince me their true, he was just being jealous that I was hanging out with a man, as good-looking as him..... **Alyssa: That was until I focused in Anna...... **Alyssa: Whenever she looked at him, she looked happy at first, but her eyes..... they represented fear!! **Alyssa: And whenever HE looked at her! I could see LUST!!! **Alyssa: And seeing that she’s his sister, he lives with her, meaning he could easily hav- **Alyssa: Ugh.... I don’t want to say it.... **Diego: Ok....... I think I’ve heard enough!!! We’ll go to speak to Anna and see if all was said is true! *Speak to Anna-Rose (1 star) **Anna-Rose: Have you seen Isaac.. He promised to take me to the river, he also left his rabbit foot in here.... **Diego: Rabbit foot.... You mean those things that give good luck! Ha?! **Diego: Anyway... Anna, be honest with us, with whatever we’re about to ask...... **Anna-Rose: I swear I didn’t step on Matthew’s peepee!!! **Diego: Oh.... That...... sounds like it hurts..... **Diego: Anyway, i-it’s not that..... However, thanks for letting us now........ **Diego: Anna, Did Aaron hurt you....... **Anna-Rose: Hurt me..... What do you mean by hurt me? You mean like hit me or something...... Because he did slap me after finding out, I was the one who made the whole on his swimming trousers, and let- **Diego: Ok.... Nevermind, goodbye.... *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Diego: This photo is of the victim in the beach...... he looks young in the photo, like he didn’t hit puberty or something.... **Diego: The girl in the photo, must be his girlfriend at the tim- **Diego: Hold on a minute, why does she look familiar....... **Diego: The girl must be grown up, as she looks 13-16 in this. Let’s identify her! *Identify girl in picture (1 star) **Diego: That girl is..... YOYO!!!! **Diego: But..... she looks so... flat in this.... The Yoyo we know has a...... sexy figure...... **Diego: This must be before she hit puberty.... **Diego: She never mentioned knowing the victim! Nonetheless, dating him!!! **Diego: We have to confront her with this!!! *Confront Yoyo about dating the victim (1 star) **Yoyo: Did you guys find the killer! **Diego: Nope.... but what we did find out is that YOU dated HIM!!! **Yoyo: Oh god..... **Yoyo: I never told you about that, because I was ashamed of the fact I dated that creep, and the fact I never knew about his pedophilic ways, despite it being obvious by the way he dumped me...... **Diego: The way he dumped you? How did he broke up with you, and what does it have anything to do with him lusting for children? **Yoyo: When I dated him, I had really young features for my age, like a childlike figure and a baby face.... it was before I reached puberty...... **Yoyo: Once I had my first period t school, and scared, I told him that I was bleeding...... **Yoyo: When he heard about that, he dumped me? Like..... the fuck?! **Yoyo: Anyway, 3 years later, after knowing what a period is, and after learning he’s a creep! Now I realize why he broke up with me FOR THIS!! He only dated me because I use to look like a child! **Diego: God.... That sounds awful, I’m just glad he didn’t get to sleep with you, or molest you when he had the chance to.... Later....... **Diego: It seems like aside from Anna, everyone of our suspect disliked the victim...... **Diego: I think it would be a good idea to look at the crime scene again, we may have missed something in the pool itself.... At the pool...... **Diego: Lets leave our clothes on the tree, ready to take a dip? *Investigate alligator den (Killer attribute: Killer wears peony) **Alligator: ........... **Diego: Don’t...... Move....... Quickly....... **Diego: Lets climb our way out.......... **Diego: Phew...... That was a close one...... **Diego: Good call..... The alligator was wearing a peony, they don’t grow near the pool, and I doubt the victim wore one. Do you think the killer is wearing one.... **Diego: What else did you find? **Diego: Some type of cream..... You think Sploder can tell us what that’s for? *Send cream to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer has bruises) **Mia: Diego?! Why are you on your undies, and how did you get all dirty? **Diego: Oh.... Hamilton and I just took a dip at the mudpool to find some clues for the investigation.... **Mia: YOU DID WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS?! **Diego: Mi- **Mia: And don’t tell me some whores saw you like this? **Diego: Now Miacita..... Even if some people saw me, lets be honest, I’m not good looking or the type girls would lust for, they were probably distracted by Hamilton instea- **Hasuro: Diego! DAMNNN..... I always thought you had a pretty face, but I never thought you had a hit body too........ **Mia: What did you say earlier, DIEGO!!! **Sploder: OK!!! Do you want to know what that cream is for? **Diego: Of course we do!! What is it used for?! **Sploder: Bruises!! Now leave my room, and you four can fight over that incident somewhere else!! Later...... **Diego: MIA!! Why do I have to wear this? Its hot outside!!! **Mia: You walked around camp semi-nude and exposes yourself to others, I won’t allow you to wear anything but baggy pants and sweaters for the rest of the summer as punishment!! **Diego: But Mia...... **Mia: Don’t argue with me, or else I’ll force you to wear a jacket as well!! **Diego: Fine........... **Diego: Anyway, lets arrest the killer... *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego: ANNA-ROSE!!! Hamilton, there must be a mistake! How can a 9 year old commit murder? **Anna-Rose: O-of course its a mistake! I’d never kill Aaron! He was my brother! **Diego: Oh god..... I find difficulty in believing that... But the killer is superstitious like you! **Anna-Rose: What does superstitious mean? **Diego: We also know they own the same flower you do, the one on your head.... **Anna-Rose: This flower... Don’t you like it, I used to have another than I wore at the other side of my hide like their pigtails.... But I lost it..... **Diego: Which means YOU ARE the killer.... Just admit it, Anna...... **Anna-Rose: ........../ **Anna-Rose (crying): Ok.... It’s true..... I killed Aaron, but I didn’t mean to!!! **Anna-Rose: What you asked me... about Aaron hurting me.... I-it’s true... But it wasn’t only slaps and punches...... He hurt me in a horrible way... I-I wanted die...... He did it to me, whenever we were alone..... **Diego: Oh no..... What we feared would have happened did turn out to be true...... Did your parents not do anything.... **Anna-Rose: No.... They didn’t know.... And even if they did, they will just say it was my fault... They never cared about me, only to Aaron they did.... **Anna-Rose: When we were walking together at the mudpool... Aaron touched my bum, like he did usually.... Only that.... I was so angry, I pushed him..... **Anna-Rose: I just wanted to push him and run away, I didn’t realized I pushed him to the direction of the crocodiles!!!!! **Anna-Rose (crying): I was so scared! I ran away!! **Diego: Anna..... This is horrible.......... You should’ve told us about what your brother did to you, 3 months ago, when we met you, we’d have arrested him, even if he wasn’t the Kinder Reaper...... **Diego: But now...... I’m afraid we have to arrest you...... At the court....... **Anna-Rose:..... **Judith: A little girl at court!! What is this?! Can someone explain... **Diego: I’ll speak in the behalf of the girl.... **Diego: You see... Anna had a complicated relationship with her brother.... **Judith: Who doesn’t....... **Diego: I mean yes..... But that’s even worse!!! The man molested her! He was a pedophile!!!! **Judith: Holy Molly!!!! You can’t be serious! Is she there for murder? Did she murder her brother?! **Diego: Yes.... but it’s not that the reason why... it was an accident...... **Judith: I can’t charge her for this...... I have to do something else.... **Judith: We can’t send her back to her parents! If they allowed this, they don’t deserve to have her back! She needs to be put to foster care!! Later..... **Diego: Poor Anna-Rose........ **Mia: At least she didn’t get a jail sentence... In fact she’d be better off than how she was, before murdering her brother...... **Diego: Yeah... Hopefully with a better guardian too..... Forest of Death (5/7) **Diego: It’s honestly sad what happened to Anna-Rose........ **Diego: I just hope Zoe managed to find a new guardian for her....... **Zoe: About Anna-Rose...... We nee- **Matthew (panicking): Hamilton! Diego! I-I need your help..... **Zoe: There there...... tell me what’s the problem, I am used to dealing with childre- **Matthew: First of all! I ain’t a child! Second, a social worker can’t help with this! I-I need need to speak to them!! **Diego: Now now.... Calm down...... we’ll speak to you, and see what’s going on.... **Diego: Hamilton, what do you say, do you want to go with Mia and see what Matthew needs from us, or go with me to talk to Zoe first... *Talk to Zoe (1 star) **Diego: Mrs Jones, what’s up with Anna-Rose, did something happen to her? Did she run off like Joseph! **Zoe: No..... It’s not that.... **Zoe: As you know Anna-Rose’ parents were arrested for child neglect.... **Zoe: I decided to have a chat with her, and found out that although she disliked her parents, she adored the rest of her family, especially her grandparents, who sadly died, and many of her uncles.... **Zoe: Unfortunately, most of her uncles lived outside Grimsdale, so I’d like if you could search the blue team files, in order to check whether she has a relative living in Grimsdale, or on that is currently staying here, who could take Anna to whatever country they live at! **Diego: Don’t worry, Zoe! We won’t let Anna-Rose down! **Diego: Hamilton, I believe that the camp keeps files of their campers at the faculty room, lets check it out! *Investigate camp faculty room **Diego: Hmm.... This must be where they keep the files, there’s loads of them.... would you mind if you looked through by yourself... hehe..... *Look through pile of files (1 star) **Diego: There it is! Anna-Rose’ file! **Diego: Now...... I suppose neither of us feels like reading it, with all the complicated info, lets just give it to Clay to look at.... *Send Anna-Rose’ file to Clay **Zoe: Mr Banger, have you managed to find any relative of Anna-Rose! **Clay: Oh yes! Did you know that her uncle is actually a well-known archaeologist traveling around the globe! This is so cool!!! **Diego: An famous archaeologist? Camper? You mean Bruno Camper, so she’s related to him, cool..... However, we’re looking for someone in GRIMSDALE!! Not in where ever the fuck he is right now! **Clay: I already know, and despite the fact he goes out a lot, he’s currently settling in Grimsdale, he’ll be leaving tomorrow morning!!!! **Zoe: That’s great!!! I’ll go bring Ann-Rose right now!!! Lets go to him, before it’s too late! *Talk to Bruno Camper (1 star) **Bruno: Detectives...... Is there something wrong going on? I’ve heard that my brother got arrested along his wife and his daughter!! And their son got murdered!! **Zoe: Yeah.... It’s a complicated issu- **Anna-Rose: UNCLE BRUNO!!! **Anna-Rose (hugging Bruno): .......... **Bruno: There there..... It’s nice to see you too, sweetie.... I’ve heard that the cops caught you, what did you do, you naughty one..... **Diego: Believe me... You don’t want to know anything...... **Diego: You see...... Your brother and wife got arrested for something related to child abuse.... **Bruno: Child abuse!!! You can’t be serious! Is it true, Anna? **Anna-Rose: A little....... **Zoe: Yeah... and we were wondering if you were able to take care of he- **Bruno: Don’t say more! I’ll contact my superiors and tell them to delay my trip to Egypt, Now..... I don’t really know how the process goes, but can you explain what I have to sign....... **Diego: Oh well! It’s official.... I guess Hamilton and I can leave now..... *See what’s the problem with Matthew (1 star) **Matthew (panicking): Oh no! Why did I let her walk alone! Why?!!! **Mia: Now now..... take a breath, and rest a little....... **Mia: What do you need from us, Matthew...... **Matthew (crying): It’s Natasha! She’s missing! I-I couldn’t find her anywhere!! **Mia: Natasha’s missing! D-do you think the reap- **Matthew: Don’t say it! I can’t hear it! I don’t want to think about it! **Mia: Here here....... Do you know where you last saw her......... **Matthew: She was at our outdoor campsite, she was checking on me, and I yelled at her for her overprotectiveness, and told her some harsh words, and then..... **Matthew (crying): ......... **Mia: Don’t worry! We’ll try to find your sister!!! *Investigate outdoor campsite **Mia: It really saddens me, that people only realize how they care about others, after a tragedy occurs..... **Mia: If only Matthew hadn’t yelled at her, the girl would have never run off....... **Mia: Wait..... why is that stone covered with blood...... **Mia: Do you think that blood is..... **Mia: God! I beg not! We have to send it to Sploder to confirm! Hopefully it’s just animal or something..... *Send rock to Sploder **Mia: Sploder! Please tell me the blood in the rock isn’t what I think it is!!!!! **Sploder: Unfortunately... it is.... The blood was indeed Natasha’s.... **Mia: Oh nooo!!! **Sploder: However, there was only a little blood...... so it’s impossible that Natasha’s attacker killed her using the rock.... **Mia: Wait.... If she isn’t dead.... **Sploder: She was either kidnapped, or the attacker simply knocked her out, to drag her, and give her a more brutal death! **Mia: I hope it’s the first scenario, and not the second.... **Mia: Anyway, now that we hear that Natasha was kidnapped! We’ve got to search for her!! Later...... **Mia: Hamilton, are you ready?! **Cindy: Where are both going? Why do you have all that kit with you..... **Hamida: And why do you care about this, Cindy?! **Cindy: EXCUSE ME! What are you doing here? **Hamida: Certainly not to look at your face, I came here to speak to Hamilton and Mia! Like... right now! *See what Hamida wants (1 star) YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON **Mia: Hamida! I haven’t talked to you for months... **Mia: What exactly were you thinking? We may have put you on probation, but we didn’t end our friendship with you! Why did you ghost us?! **Hamilton: Mia.... You can’t really bla- **Hamida: It’s ok, Hamilton..... I’m sorry Mia... It was stupid if me.... **Hamilton: Anyway.... Knowing you, you are not the type of listen to advices, I doubt you came to make up with Mia, as I said, there’s a reason, am I right? **Hamida: You know me...... **Hamida: And yes! I thought about a way to catch the traitor!!! **Hamida: But first, I have something to tell you. I have been Iris-messaging Marisol and Galinda, for the past months. And I decided to join the New Olympians! **Mia: You what?! Is this about us kic- **Hamida: In order to work as a mole for you all. **Mia: That’s bett- Wait what?! **Hamilton: Hamida! You can’t do that! They may find out and kill you!!! **Mia: Just like Hamilton said! Don’t!!!! **Hamida: I appreciate your concerns, but that’s my choice to risk my life for the good! It’s the best way, besides you don’t know whether I’M the traitor! **Mia: Hamida....... Hamilton holds Hamida’s hand.... **Hamilton: Just be safe.... okay....... **Hamida: Ok...... **Hamilton: That’s my girl.... Later...... YOU ARE HAMILTON **Mia: I still don’t like the idea of letting Hamida milking information from the N.O, what if she- **Mia: We better not think about it now..... What’s important now is searching for Natasha!! **Mia: And it’s to start now! ASAP!!